elfquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Firstcomer
Firstcomer is the Father of Trolls that exist on Abode. History Firstcomer was one of the first trolls that served the High Ones during their grand exodus from their original home world. He was just a mump when he led the trolls in a small revolt against their masters, causing the Palace to crash into Abode's past. When the primitive humans killed most of the High Ones, he and the trolls fled and eked out an existence in the wilds. He survived well into the time of the time of the Wolfriders, living among the Frozen Mountain with his kin. He was apparently aware of the events in which the Wolfriders and Go-Backs invaded the domain of the trolls and retook the Palace, however choose to remain hidden, in fear of the elves retribution. After Picknose lost the crown in a game of toss rocks, the remaining Frozen Mountain trolls installed Firstcomer as king. However his rule was anything but orderly as the trolls mainly worshiped him, as he was the progenitor of their entire race. He lacked the motivation to direct them, leading them without direction. The trolls then began to hazardously create a labyrinth of death in Frozen Mountain. Firstcomer was later sought out by Cutter, to mend the mistakes between the trolls and elves. As one of two survivors from the days of the High Ones, he was regarded by Cutter as a figure with equal standing to Timmain, Mother of the Elves. Thus, Firstcomer was offered to return to his ancestral home not as a servant but an equal. Seeing his only wish finally fulfilled, Firstcomer agreed to join them and left Drub to rule in his stead. Before Leetah committed to using her healing powers on the ancient troll, she allowed him to first be put into the capable hands of Old Maggoty who used her herbal knowledge to ease the old troll’s physical condition. After Mender healed the deformities of the Misfit Trolls living beneath Old Holt, Firstcomer, Old Maggoty and Oddbit watched the process commenting on the elf’s magic. Later Firstcomer stood present at the Palace with Old Maggoty and several troll followers who wished to depart from Abode. He and Old Maggoty were formally acknowledged by Timmain. Personality Unlike many trolls, who espoused greed and avarice, the ancient troll harbored immense shame and guilt for what he had done to his former masters and his part in stranding them and his kind on an unforgiving world. His only desire was to undo the mischief he caused and to return to the Palace, his place of birth. Like many trolls, he collected treasures and mined for gems, but his motivations for hoarding was due to homesickness as the gems reminded him of the Palace shards. Though he rebelled against the elves, the Firstcomers never intended to harm his masters, only wished to be acknowledged by them, especially Timmain, the fairest of the High Ones, who he still loved dearly. Category:Trolls Category:Troll kings